Forjando Lazos
by Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan
Summary: Se acerca el fin de curso y con ello, la graduacion de Aria y Shino, Suzu y Tsuda deciden hacer una fiesta. ¿Que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, aquí vengo con nuevo fic, se que ya tengo 14, pero este es a pedido especial y será dividido en dos partes, espero les guste jejeje.**

**Seitokai Yakuindomo: Forjando lazos**

**Seitokai Yakuindomo pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

Se acercaba el fin de año escolar y con el la graduación de Shino y Aria, y por ende su salida del consejo estudiantil, por deseo de la misma Shino, Tsuda seria el nuevo presidente al menos mientras siguiera en la escuela, Suzu decidió hacerles una fiesta de despedida, por lo que lo hablo con su compañero, quien accedió a ayudarla, Tsuda tenía cierto interés romántico por la presidenta, y por la secretaria del Consejo, pero no se atrevía a decirlo, sin saber que ellas estaban en la misma situación, sin mencionar a la pequeña Suzu quien también tenía sentimientos por el único hombre del consejo estudiantil. Sin que sus superiores se enteraran, ambos organizaron la fiesta, e invitaron a todos sus conocidos, al club de Judo, al del periódico, e incluso invitaron a la jefa del comité disciplinario.

Los días pasaban y la fecha de la fiesta se acercaba cada vez mas, Tsuda había estado supervisando todo personalmente para que nada saliera mal, Suzu de ves en cuando revisaba que no tuviera problemas, aun que los chistes pervertidos de Aria y Shino cada vez eran mas y mas, por lo que no tenia tiempo de decirles alguna cosa cuando eso ocurría.

Paso la semana y llego el dia esperado, todos los invitados se dirigieron a donde se realizaría la fiesta, Tsuda y Suzu se encargarían de llevar a las festejadas un poco mas tarde, sin embargo, tuvieron que soportarlas bromas pervertidas de ambas chicas, había momentos en los que Tsuda deseaba mejor no haber organizado nada.

El lugar donde había decidido hacer la fiesta era la casa de Tsuda, pese a todas las objeciones que puso este ultimo, su hermana Kotomi, dijo que sus padres estarían fuera varias semanas, asi que por ordenes de la maestra Yokoshima ahí se hizo la fiesta.

Todos los presentes conversaban tranquilamente, esperando que llegaran las festejadas, la pobre Kaede, no podía seguirles el ritmo a las pervertidas, y es que la mama de Suzu, la maid de Aria, Dejima y Nene Todoroki, se juntaron en una mesa, un rato después la maestrra Yokoshima se les unió.

Hata Ranko, vio a Kaede alejarse de la mesa donde estaban las antes mencionadas y decidió que era buena idea molestar un poco a Kaede, camino hasta ella con su típica cara inexpresiva, le toco el hombro para llamar su atención y una vez que la tuvo, comenzaron a conversar, todo iba bien hasta que…

– ¿Sabes que vendrán un grupo de Strippers, todos hombres a bailar para ti? – Dijo Hata inexpresiva como siempre

La pobre Kaede no hizo mas que desmayarse justo en ese momento. Todos los presentes vieron, pero nadie se movio para hacer algo al respecto, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a ver como Hata molestaba a la pobre Kaede, mientras eso ocurria, en el escenario improvisado, las chicas de Houkago Tea Time, tocaban Fuwa Fuwa Time, pero nadie les hacía caso. En una esquina se veía a dos chicas, una castaña y una de cabello negro, discutiendo sobre quien sabe que cosa, nadie sabe cómo fue que llegaron a la fiesta o quien fue el que las invito, pero ahí estaban. Tsuda llego con Suzu, Aria y Shino a su casa, cuando entraron todo estaba oscuro, no había ni rastro de que ahí se estuviera haciendo una fiesta, Aria busco un apagador, pára encender la luz y al momento de hacerlo, todo mundo grito "SORPRESA".

– Oh, Tsuda-kun, armaste toda una orgia para nosotras – Dijo Aria sonriendo

– ¡Nada de eso! – Exclamo Takatoshi

Suzu por su parte platicaba con Kotomi, o al menos eso intentaba, pues era bastante difícil iniciar una conversación seria con la hermana de Tsuda, por lo que decidió buscar al hermano y ver que hacia, el pobre de Takatoshi, era objetivo de los chistes pervertidos de Aria, Shino y la presidenta Uomi, Hagimura iba a acercarse y auxiliar a Tsuda, pero se arrepintió al ver ahí a la presidenta de la otra escuela. Y es que Suzu ya le tenia miedo a la presidenta Uomi.

El tiempo pasaba y la fiesta estaba llegando a su climax, las chicas de HTT, seguían tocando, pero nadie les prestaba atención, salvo Tsuda, quien estaba en un sofá escuchándolas, Mitsuba Mutsumi se acerco al sofá donde estaba Tsuda, esperando poder hablar con el un rato.

– Ta-Takatoshi-kun, h-hola –

– Oh, hola Mitsuba – Dijo Tsuda sonriendo

– E-Es una gran fi-fiesta – Comento ella nerviosa por la cercanía

– Gracias, hice lo que pude –

La maestra Yokoshima salió de la casa, y voilvio unas horas después con varias bolsas, las puso en la mesa y repartió su contenido a cada uno de los ahí presentes, Tsuda en un principio se negó, pero al ver que casi todos estaban tomando, no quiso quedarse atrás.

La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían retirado y solo quedaban en el lugar, Tsuda Kotomi, Aria, Shino, Suzu, Dejima la maid de Aria, la maestra Yokoshima, Nene Todoroki, la mama de Suzu que había llegado de improviso, la presidenta Uomi, Hata y Mitsuba.

Kotomi trajo una botella pues los ahí presentes se veian aburridos y ella no quería que se fueran, al menos no tan pronto, pues ella tenia planes, que nadie mas conocía, y es que Kotomi, había notado los sentimientos de las chicas del consejo por su hermano, y también se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Mitsuba, pero no quería que ninguna saliera herida. Hata saco su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos mientras los demás jugaban con la botella que había traido Kotomi hacia un rato.

Tsuda perdió toda inhibición debido a que la maestra Yokoshima lo había estado acosando para que bebiera, al final el pobre estaba tan alcholizado que no supo ni que hacia, situación que fue aprovechada por la maestra, Dejima y la mama de Suzu. Las tres mujeres, después de conversar por un momento optaron por que el juego, fuera de prendas, aun que Dejima lo que en realidad quería era la ropa sucia de Aria, asi podrían incentivar a Tsuda o al menos ver su reacción, aun que ellas habían notado los sentimientos de las chicas, por el vicepresidente Takatoshi.

**Aquí termina la primera parte, espero les haya gustado :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está la segunda parte, pero creo que no será suficiente, hare una tercera parte y de ser posible una cuarta y una quinta.**

**Seitokai Yakuindomo: Forjando lazos**

**Seitokai Yakuindomo pertenece a su respectivo autor.**

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

(NdA: A partir de aquí, la historia tomara otro giro, pues la idea es que abarque varias "Rutas", por lo que empezamos con la segunda)

**Ruta de Suzu parte 1**

Kotomi trajo una botella pues los ahí presentes se veían aburridos y ella no quería que se fueran, sin embargo Tsuda se sentía cansado y al día siguiente tenían un importante evento en la escuela, por lo que pese a la negativa de las demás, él y Suzu comenzaron a recoger todo, Kotomi mejor se fue a dormir, al ver que su plan había fallado.

Una vez que tofo estaba limpio y en orden, acomodaron a las chicas en la habitación de huéspedes, y en la del propio Tsuda, mientras el acompañaba a Suzu a comprar leche y otras cosas, pues era noche y su madre le dijo que estaba bien si no volvia esa noche a su casa, la señora Hagimura que se suponía iba a ir por ella, se quedo en su casa "aprovechando el tiempo" con su esposo.

Ambos caminaban en silencio, sin embargo Suzu quería decirle a su compañero lo que realmente sentía, sin embargo no se había atrevido y es que había estado viendo como Tsuda era acosado por las sempais y también había visto los intentos fallidos de la chica de judo a cada rato, llego a pensar que no tenia oportunidad, hasta que llego el momento en el que estaba, pero no sabía cómo decirlo, y no había nadie que le ayudara en esa situación.

– Tsu-Tsuda – Empezó a hablar la pequeña Suzu.

– ¿Mmm? – Respondió el.

– Quiero decirte algo –

– Puedes confiar en mi Hagimura – Dijo Tsuda sonriendo, mientras continuaban caminando rumbo a la tienda.

Sin embargo, antes de que Suzu comenzara a hablar, un tren paso por ahí, impidiendo que Tsuda escuchara lo que había dicho Suzu, después de eso, continuaron su camino a la casa Hagimura, pues todavía quedaba un largo trayecto.

La pequeña Suzu quería decírselo a Tsuda, pero no encontraba la oportunidad, cuando pudo hacerlo, fue interrumpida por el desfile y desde ese momento no habían vuelto a cruzar palabras, debía encontrar el momento oportuno para decrlo, por lo que decidió tomar un desvio en el viaje. Siguieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño parque no muy lejos de la casa de la rubia.

– Tsu-Tsuda, quiero decirte algo – Dijo Suzu

– Dime – Fue la respuesta de Takatoshi

– Yo…. Te… –

A unos metros de ahí, se acercaban a dicho lugar un gran numero de niños, corriendo en dirección al parque, y debido a sus gritos, Suzu no pudo terminar su frase, ambos llegaron a la tienda, compraron lo que tenían que comprar y regresaron a la casa.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron y Tsuda estaba por irse a dormir, cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba la manga de su camisa, se giro y ni bien dio vuelta, Suzu lo beso apasionadamente sorprendiendo al joven, quien luego de unos segundos correspondió el beso, de manera algo torpe, sin embargo eso fue suficiente para que Tsuda entendiera lo que Suzu quería decirle. Hicieron las compras y volvieron a la casa, pues Tsuda debía pensar bien las cosas, no quería dañar a Suzu, le dijo que en unos días le daría una respuesta.

**Ruta de Aria parte 1**

**Advertencia, a continuación viene un lemon, pueden saltarlo hasta donde se avise que termina.**

Tsuda camino hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa para poder dejar a Aria descansado, al entrar a la habitación estaban totalmente oscura y silenciosa, a paso lento camino por el lugar y se acerco a la cama donde deposito a la hermosa castaña delicadamente. Aria había bebido demasiado y cayo dormida después de la 7ma botella de cerveza.

Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero no se podía retirar pues la belleza de la castaña lo tenía hipnotizado, volteo la cabeza avergonzado y la sacudió para sacar esos malos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza, le comenzaba a afectar el juntarse con ese par de pervertidas. Volteo el rostro para la puerta dispuesto a salir cuando algo lo detuvo.

Al voltear el rostro se encontró con la mano de Aria deteniendo su paso, la chica le dedicaba una mirada suplicante.

– ¿Podrías quedarte un rato? Tsuda -kun – Pregunto la chica haciendo que el joven asintiera

El moreno miro una silla aun lado de la cama y la uso para sentarse mientras Aria le miraba, eso lo puso algo nervioso pues la castaña estaba recostada en una pose en la cual el chico podía apreciar a la perfección su busto, pues ese escotado vestido no le hacia las cosas fáciles a la hora de ¨disimular¨

– Tsuda -kun… ¿Que sientes por Shino-chan? – Pregunto la castaña mirando al azabache a los ojos, lo cual causo que se sonrojara al presenciar aquella mirada llena de esperanza

– Yo… yo creo que mejor descansas un poco porque… – Menciono algo nervioso intentando evadir el tema, mientras intentaba arropar con una cobija a la chica

En ese momento la castaña de forma rápida se acerco lo suficiente y de manera sorpresiva le robo un beso en los labios al joven que quedo en shock, el beso se sentía tranquilo y lleno de amor.

Aria cortó el beso con Tsuda, para después jalarlo a la cama, Tsuda estaba sobre la castaña quien sonreía de forma tierna. Tsuda miraba en shock a la chica, no sabía por qué no paraba a Aria, quizás… quizás estaba demasiado borracho como la castaña… o tal vez el también deseaba compartir un momento tan intimo con la chica que tenia debajo de el.

Aria tomo el rostro del moreno con ambas manos y comenzó a besarlo mientras Tsuda respondía al beso haciendo que la chica sonriera mientras el moreno daba suaves caricias en la pierna derecha de la castaña. Al separarse del beso, ambos se miraron a los ojos, se miraban fijamente con suma intensidad y deseo, el moreno desvío su rostro de manera lenta hacia el cuello de Aria, la castaña podía sentir el cálido aliento de su pareja rosar contra su piel eso era una sensación que le agradaba bastante, para después sentir como Tsuda le daba besos en el cuello y los hombros.

– Tsuda-kun eres asombroso – Dijo la chica la cual sentía una inmensa felicidad al poder compartir un momento tan intimo con el chico.

– Y tu eres muy hermosa Aria-chan, no sé por qué nunca me di cuenta de ello – Revelo Tsuda después de dejar de besar a la castaña.

Aria llevo sus manos al pecho de Tsuda, para mirarlo a los ojos y proceder a desabotonar la camisa del moreno. La castaña deslizo los tirantes de su vestido, dejando que el joven de cabellos azabaches apreciara sus hombros desnudos, lo cual lo estaba poniendo más excitado, Aria llevo sus manos a la corbata en el cuello de Tsuda y la removió para que su pareja pudiera respirar con más comodidad.

La castaña comenzaba a sentir mucho calor en su cuerpo, y que Tsuda estuviera detrás de ella mientras besaba su cuello y sus hombros la calentaba aun mas, decidió ponerse de pie y dejar caer el vestido, mostrando su ropa interior, un sostén y nada más, el joven se acerco a su pareja y comenzó a dar leves caricias delineado el delicado cuerpo de Aria con sus manos.

La chica disfrutaba mucho de las caricias de su pareja hasta que decidió detenerlas dejando un poco confundido al muchacho, la chica llevo sus manos a su espalda y desabrocho su sostén dejándolo caer de forma lenta, en ese momento Tsuda pudo apreciar los enormes pechos desnudos de su pareja, y eso lo sonrojo mucho.

– Tsuda-kun – Menciono la mujer acariciando la cabeza del chico – Hazlo, estoy segura que quieres hacerlo – Dijo la ella sin dejar de ver los ojos de el.

– ¿Pero yo? – Pregunto el azabache pues respetaba mucho a la castaña, como para hacer algo que ella no quería.

– Adelante, quiero entregar mi cuerpo ahí ti mi amado Tsuda-kun – Dijo la chica sonriendo de lado.

Tsuda lentamente se acerco a uno de los pechos de la chica y con su lengua toco el rosado pezón haciendo que su amiga se estremeciera al sentir la laguna del chico, Tsuda comenzó a rodear el pezón de la chica usando su lengua e instintivamente con su mano izquierda tomo el otro pecho el cual comenzó a masajear dándole un placer único a Aria. De rodear el pezón paso a lamidas verticales y ese sube y baja comenzó a calentar a Aria, lo cual podía apreciarse al ver como por sus piernas comenzaban a bajar fluidos. Aria abrazo la cabeza de Tsuda haciendo que el moreno usara la boca completa en el pecho y comenzara a succionar el pezón derecho, mientras ella no paraba de gemir por esas sensaciones que la invadían y cada vez la calentaban más.

– Aaa Tsu-Tsuda-kun – Llamo la chica comenzando a excitarse

El muchacho dejo de succionar el pezón derecho para pasar al izquierdo repitiendo el mismo proceso, lo rodeo con su lengua y después comenzó la succión mientras su mano derecha se encargaba de estimular el otro pecho dándole caricias que le arrancaban gemidos a la chica.

– Tsuda-kun, eres… eres maravilloso – Menciono la chica

Tsuda se separo del pezón de su pareja, eso la molesto un poco pero dicho enojo se esfumo al sentir como el joven de manera lenta descendía y recorría besando desde sus pechos hasta el vientre.

– Aria-chan, tu eres muy hermosa – Dijo Tsuda dando caricias a los brazos de la castaña.

Aria empujo a Tsuda hacia la cama, la chica se subió al estomago de Tsuda, pero al intentar acomodarse mejor, su retroceso fue impedido por algo que se encontraba firme, confundida por eso llevo su mano hacia atrás y toco eso que le impedía retorcer, logrando que Tsuda suspirara y eso sonrojo a mucho a Aria pues eso que había tocado era su...

– Tsuda-kun esto… ¿Esto es? – Pregunto con el rostro bastante rojo, mientras Tsuda asentía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Lo siento Aria-chan, tener a una chica tan hermosa como tú, me provoca esto –respondió el moreno haciendo sonreír a la castaña un poco apenada.

– Creo… creo que eh sido un poco egoísta, ahora me haré responsable de esto –Menciono la chica bajándose del abdomen del moreno para hincarse y bajar los pantalones de Tsuda, dejando frente a ella el erecto pene de su pareja- "No pensé que fuera de este tamaño" – Pensó la chica impactada por lo que miraba.

La castaña comenzó a acariciar el pene de Tsuda haciendo que el moreno liberara un par de gemidos de excitación, el tacto que tenía la chica era celestial, Tsuda se sentía en el cielo, pues esto solo lo había podido experimentar en sus más ocultos y lujuriosos sueños. Aria decidió subir un poco el nivel y tomo sus pechos en tres sus manos para meter el pene de Tsuda entre ellos.

– ¿Te gusta cómo se siente Tsuda-kun? – Pregunto la castaña al moreno, el cual solo podía asentir, pues la excitación era tanta que había quedado prácticamente mudo- bien, puedes… puedes soltarlo cuando gustes – Expreso Aria con un sonrojo en su rostro para después abrir la boca y meter el miembro de su pareja, ejecutando un placentero sube y baja.

Aria continua ese placentero sube y baja hasta que sin previo aviso un líquido espeso inundo su boca, quedo sorprendida al sentir como el líquido luchaba contra, pequeñas cantidades de este espeso líquido comenzaron a escurrir de su boca y no tuvo más opción que tragarlo o terminaría esparciéndolo en el suelo.

Tsuda respiraba de forma ruidosa al igual que Aria, en ese momento la chica noto que el erecto pene del Tsuda seguía como si nada y parecía que estaba más motivado, trago saliva al ver que sería un difícil oponente, se levanto y como un pequeño cachorro buscando a su madre, la casta se acomodo cerca del moreno el cual la abrazo con mucho amor.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto la castaña mirando al chico que solo le sonrío acariciando sus cabellos castaños – ¿Estás listo para continuar? – pregunto Aria.

Tsuda tomo el rostro de la chica con ambas manos y la beso de forma apasionada, al separarse la miro a los ojos.

– La noche es larga, creo que deberíamos disfrutarla Aria-chan – Respondió Tsuda influenciado por el alcohol y recibiendo un beso de la castaña.

– Entonces… Continuemos – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa bastante pervertida en su rostro.

La noche continúo su curso, Tsuda y Aria experimentaron muchas cosas esa noche y una de ellas fue el saber que el sentimiento de amor que sentía el uno por el otro era correspondió. Ahora mismo Tsuda estaba recostado y Aria estaba sentada sobre su abdomen mientras besaba a su pareja, al separarse algo sonrojada menciono unas palabras que para Tsuda eran algo que nunca pensó escuchar.

– Tsuda-kun… quiero ser tuya, estoy lista – Menciono la chica mirando al chico fijamente.

– ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto el muchacho.

– Si lo estoy – Dijo la castaña decidida – Hagámoslo –

– No te preocupes Aria-chan, yo jamás haría algo que te lastimara – Respondió Tsuda intentando darle seguridad a su pareja.

Tsuda acostó a Aria de espalda, le dio un tierno beso para calmar sus nervios, al separarse tomo su miembro con sus manos, mientras Aria no paraba de pensar si eso podría entrar en ella sin lastimarla.

– Tranquila, si quieres podemos parar aquí – Menciono el moreno, mientras Aria se sentía culpable, pues ella fue la que mas disfruto cuando el muchacho la toco.

– Yo-Yo estaré bien, continua por favor – Pidió la chica muy nerviosa, pero se veía decidida

– Aria-chan si estas nerviosa podría lastimarte… ¿Confías en mí? – Pregunto Tsuda recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la Castaña – Lo haré despacio – Dijo el moreno acercando su miembro hasta la vagina de Aria la cual estaba siendo penetrada de manera lenta.

Aria demostró síntomas de dolor y Tsuda tuvo que interrumpir la penetración, pero Aria le pidió que continuara, pues el dolor desaparecería, el moreno no tuvo más opción que continuar, pero de manera más lenta, pues no le gustaba ver esa expresión de dolor de la castaña.

– Llegaste – Menciono exhausta la chica, al sentir a Tsuda en su interior.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto el moreno a su pareja, pues ella respiraba de forma agitada.

– Si, ahora… Comienza…. Comienza a… A moverte por… por favor – Pidió con una mueca de dolor la castaña.

Tsuda acato la orden y comenzó a moverse, Aria sentía un inmenso dolor, sentía que se desgarraba, pero después de los 2 minutos el dolor desapareció y fue remplazado por gemidos de placer.

– Tsu-Tsu-Tsuda-kun, no, no te, te detengas por favor – Pidió la chica sintiendo un inmenso placer con las embestida que daba el moreno – Tsuda-kun… Te amo –menciono la chica con mucha excitación.

– Yo también te amo Aria-chan – Dijo Tsuda recibiendo un beso de Aria, quien se había acercado lo más que podía hacia él. Pero como todos sabemos, en algún momento tenía que suceder lo inevitable.

– Tsu-Tsuda-kun no aguanto – Dijo con una voz muy excitada la castaña.

– Yo-yo tampoco Aria-chan – Respondió el muchacho.

– Hazlo Tsuda-kun – Pidió la mujer al borde del orgasmo.

– ¡AAAAAA ARIA-CHAN! – Grito Tsuda soltando de golpe todo el semen dentro de Aria

– ¡TSUDA-KUUUUUUUUN! - Grito la chica al sentirse llenada por su pareja, sin embargo no estaba del todo satisfecha, una vez no sería suficiente, y es que Tsuda olvido que ella y Shino acostumbraban usar vibradores durante mucho tiempo, y eso solo significaba una cosa, Takatoshi no dormiría nada esa noche.

Un momento después Aria se acerco a Tsuda quien estaba acostado en la cama viendo el techo, la castaña, todavia no había llegado ni de cerca a su limite y Tsuda estaba por confirmar eso, Aria empezó jugando con el cuerpo de Tsuda meintras el recuperaba energias.

**Fin del lemon, y fin del capítulo.**

– O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O – O –

**Aquí termina el cap, estén pendientes, pronto subiré mas, y veremos que mas pasa con las chicas.**


End file.
